Tierra Mia Coffee
| }} Tierra Mia Coffee Company is a specialty coffee retailer and roaster that operates thirteen retail locations in California, United States. The company opened its first coffeehouse in March 2008 in the city of South Gate at the intersection of Firestone Boulevard and Atlantic Boulevard. In March 2010, Tierra Mia Coffee opened its second location in the city of Huntington Park, within the historic Pacific Boulevard commercial district. The Pacific Boulevard commercial district is the third highest grossing commercial district in the County of Los Angeles.34th Congressional District Home Page In July 2010 the company opened its third location adjacent to city hall in the city of Santa Fe Springs. In March 2012 Tierra Mia Coffee opened its fourth store and first drive thru location in the city of Pico Rivera on Slauson Avenue, and in August 2012 opened its fifth store in Downtown Los Angeles at the intersection of Spring Street and 7th Street. Several stores opened after 2012 with the thirteenth and newest location opening in La Habra in March 2018 on Whittier Boulevard. Two locations are in Northern California. The company roasts all of its coffee offering and bakes all of its pastry offering sold in its stores.[http://www.tierramiacoffee.com Tierra Mia Coffee Company Website] Pulitzer Prize winning food critic Jonathan Gold of the LA Weekly wrote about Tierra Mia Coffee in August 2008, and described the company as a third wave of coffee concept that offered "the world's best beans"."Tierra Mia Explores Coffee for the Latino Palate", LA Weekly, August 20, 2008 Tierra Mia Coffee has also been profiled in the Los Angeles Times,"Coffeehouse Serves the Latino Community", Los Angeles Times, September 15, 2008 La Opinión"Cafe Gourmet Pese La Crisis", La Opinion, September 7, 2008 and Al Borde,"Tierra Mia Coffee: Latinolicious Drinks", Al Borde, October 2008 and has appeared on television newscasts of Univision[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dye_5XXOtu0 Primera Edicion, Noticiero Univision] and Telemundo.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7zpjamdeCgc&feature=related Manos a la Obra, Telemundo] In September 2008, Tierra Mia Coffee held an opening event that was attended and keynoted by California State Controller John Chiang.Note 4. In December 2011, in LA Weekly's Best of LA, Tierra Mia Coffee was listed as one of the "10 Best Coffee Shops in Los Angeles"."10 Best Coffee Shops in Los Angeles", LA Weekly, December 19, 2011 Fare Tierra Mia Coffee makes its espresso utilizing La Marzocco and Mazzer equipment and creates beverages with latte art. All of its brewed coffee is made to order using a pour over method. Management Tierra Mia Coffee was founded by Ulysses Romero and funded by a group of private investors. Ulysses Romero holds an MBA from Stanford University's Graduate School of Business and a bachelor's degree from Berkeley's Haas School of Business.Note 3. He previously worked at Kean Coffee a concept started by coffee luminary Martin Diedrich, founder of Diedrich Coffee, one of the first coffeehouse chains in Orange County, California. Notes External links * Category:Coffee houses of the United States Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Regional restaurant chains in the United States Category:Latin American cuisine Category:Food and drink companies established in 2008 Category:2008 establishments in California